Returning Home
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: He suffers from the lost of Serah that he doesn't see the good a certain woman does for him until the final hours of the thirteenth day. So he rushes over in search of her to finally say sorry before she fights off the toughest foe she'll ever face before the final hours comes in order to save them all, but mainly him - them. SnowxLightning. Based of LR, contains spoilers. oneshot


**Returning Home**

_"And that's where you'll be."_

She woke up from her dreamless sleep to be confronted of the job as a savior and to save as many souls she could save in the time limit of 13 days.

He was a mayor of some town his people made for him. At first all he wanted was save a few people but before he knew it, he was treated like a god of his own, saving people from death.

But he couldn't smile because the guilt of not saving his dear Serah because of a strange force pulling him away from her. So when _she _came back from the _'dead' _after five hundred years with only thirteen days left he didn't know how to react?

So many feelings came over him but pain stood out the most. She stared at him with those same cold eyes like she use to. Those eyes once, glowed bright with warmth and trust now they had returned cold. Like he.

Anger fuelled them both as they clashed with their weapons, her with her swords and him not longer with fists but a giant axe made out of ice twice the size he was.

They fought.

And fought,

And fought,

Until neither of one could stand,

And every time one of them escaped the other would remain on the scarred battlefield in confusion. He never understood why she didn't kill him then and there. Wasn't it her job to pass his soul into the new world? So after their meet he would return back to him _home _and stare at the world from his balcony and only heard _her name _by the rumors spoken in his town.

He didn't remember how she found him. But he knew he was the first of their allies to see again after so long. As brave as she looked he knew she didn't want to fight him. After everything she taught him; after everything he taught her. They never knew they would ever turn their blades at each other. There was the punch of course but it was never meant to kill.

Days passed felt like years to him for the first time in a long time. He never thought about her when he was stuck on the time forbidden world. He would say her name and that was it. The rest of his days was stuck on thinking about Serah and how he could not save her. But now, all he could think was _her. _

He left New Bodhum with no recollection of that day where the battle had ended and Fang and Vanille become pillars of ice to save the people on Cocoon. He woke up from his slumber and Serah is seen running to him. Opening his arms he welcomes his girl into his arms before watching her run to her sister.

And _her _smile was so beautiful. He had never seen her smile the way she did that day. It was full of hope and joy that made him just stared at her even longer. Even if he was greeted with a punch it was worth it. He was happy that _she _was happy.

But that memory didn't come back to him until recently. It only reminded him of the man he use to be. The man filled with hope and determination to save Serah and the people around him. What he had now become disgusted him. He should be helping people - _her _of all people!

She was trying to help him by the way she always knew how to, by fighting. He knew she was never the one for words.

He couldn't take it anymore. He already lost one, he couldn't lose another. And so he ran, ran so fast that thinking about using his powers to go faster didn't come up. He just needed to see _her. _He needed to see if she was going to be alright.

But the new world he lived in was much bigger than the ones he used to live in. There was no more time to find her. But as if all hope was lost, she was standing there in front of him, confused and curious to see him out of his own city.

She had removed all the fiends in the area but it didn't stop her holding her blade and pointing at her once ally.

Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke. "Light,"

Her blade started to shake and tremble at the way he mentioned her name. Nobody - _nobody_ spoke her name like he could do. Her cold eyes started to melt away, showing a fragile woman that she hated to show to anyone - especially _him. _

Keeping a brave face, she kept her stance."Snow,"

He knew she was in an emotional wreaked. All her friends had now passed into the new life and there were hardly any people walking on the streets any more. Fiends had been removed and not even the men that tried to kill her were in sight.

It was just the two of them, alone in a huge world.

Every time he would look at her it only reminded him how important Serah was to him and how important she was to him. _She _was his only link to Serah, his only family. Now he had one left and she was pointing her blade at him.

Seeing he wasn't planning to attack she lowered her blade which gave him the opening to rush to her aid and wrap his arms tightly around her. Never felt having a man holding her tightly since her father she stood there confused, her arms trembling. Her mind rushing at speeds she never thought was possible.

Muttering, "I'm sorry Light. I'm so sorry." He repeated.

Her emotions still in a state of shock, she stood still. It surprised her that she didn't peel him off of her and greeted him with either a punch or her blade. But the feeling of being wanted was too addicting and she didn't want it to stop.

For once in her life besides her sister she was wanted. She was loved.

Her blade slipped from her hands as tears were seen running down her cheeks. Only a few made it into his view as he continued to hold her tight. Even he couldn't help but shed a few of his own.

Shaking his head, "I didn't mean it to get this far."

"I know." She muttered. "We all never saw this coming."

As much she enjoyed the feeling of being needed more than for her job she needed to keep on going and do her job. She needed to save as much people as she could and maybe then with enough time she could return and save _him. _

Like he, he was the only person left in this world to call her own family and she couldn't lose him. He shared the same link her; Serah.

"I need to go." It was words she suddenly found hard to say.

She kept a brave face as she felt his arms unwrap from her as she stared at his face. She never got the chance to take a good look at him since they first met where they quickly fell into battle.

"You go out there and do your job. I'll be waiting."

Picking up her blade she nodded and tried to smile but failed in the process. Her eyes gaze down the path he was walking down and for the first time, let her heart guide her.

She needed his reassurance like always.

Her fingers wrapped around his arm. He had never felt her have such desperation.

"We will find her, right?" Her voice nearly to the point of breaking,

A soft smile crossed his lips as he turned to face her.

"We'll finish this and see her together." He spoke proudly. "You taught me that."

His old words brought a smile to her face. Releasing her grip on his arm she was now more determined to finish her final job and return home. Even if it meant never seeing Serah again at least she could save her from the curse of a seeress. After all, she told her that she didn't mind being gone as long she was never forgotten.

Seeing her sister safe was enough to make her suffering worthwhile, at least when she would finally return home she would have him by her side. He was now part of her family and would do anything to save him.

And so they parted ways. She returned in being the hero _he_ knew he could never be and she returned in begin the protector she envied from _him_ from the start.

And both could already imagine returning home, back on that empty field of grand pulse under the view of Cocoon where everyone they knew was there, on the field smiling and laughing.

And they would both exchange a warm glance at each other, calling each other's names, finally calling them home and they would smile, finally back in the world they finally belonged in.

_"Waiting with faded breathe, that's where you'll be, where we'll be."_

* * *

**A/N: **I felt like writing something Lightning Returns because the game just feels so heartbreaking, especially coming from Snow and Lightning. Gosh, I feel my heartstrings being tampered here. If they finally forgive each other with one of them dying I don't think I'll be able to handle it. Knowing sqaure, they will pull of something that requires the lost of a lot of feels.

Sigh, I just want this game for mainly Snow and Lightning moments. I know, silly reasons but just the demos and the trailers of them to just sucked me in. I need to know their ending!

And I wanted to try a new style by using their names to a very minimum and instead use shes and hes instead. Trust me, it got confusing at one point. lol


End file.
